


Art for Strings of Time by LilyK

by mella68



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for Strings of Time by LilyK

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strings of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918630) by [LilyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK). 



Summary provided by the author LilyK: 

As Doyle recovers from serious injuries, he discovers that he's out of time and out of place, or is he merely out of his mind?

 

 

   


End file.
